Worth The Wait
by L. O'Connor
Summary: What exactly happened when Lee and Amanda went to Pine Top. This answers the Did they? Or Didn’t they? Debate


**Title:**Worth the Wait****

**Author:**L. O'Connor

**Email:**O_Connor_L@hotmail.com

**Summary:** What exactly happened when Lee and Amanda went to Pine Top.This answers the Did they? Or Didn't they? Debate

**Timeline:**Following Billy's Lost Weekend (the fourth season)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Archive:** Fanfiction.net and SMKfanfic.com.If anyone feels that this is worthy, I'd be honored. Just let me know so I can visit it sometime.

**Disclaimer:**I do not now, nor have I ever owned SMK, or any of its characters.They belong to Warner Bros.and Shoot the Moon Productions.Probably others are involved in there somewhere.We wouldn't want them to feel slighted.I just think up these weird things from time to time and I am finally getting the courage to write them down.

**Feedback:**Yes, Please.Constructive Criticism will only make me a better writer.I have plenty of ideas, so help me improve.However, if you feel the need to really flame me, just put FLAME first so I know not to read that if I am in a down moment.I'll save those for when I can handle it.

**Author's Note:**Many thanks to all of my beta readers.I listened to your suggestions and changed things accordingly.The beta list (over 14, I hope they didn't miss anything) is too long to mention everyone, but I would like to add a few special thank you's. To KMS:When I mentioned possibly writing a story, you made me believe that I could really do it by jumping at the chance to read it, even though you didn't know what I would produce.To Ratmom:Thank you for the support you have given me.It wouldn't have gotten to the other beta readers with out you..To Ali:You are fab!!! Thanks for the refresher grammar course.This would probably really have annoyed other writers if they read it before you got your hands on this story and me.I hope that I remember everything you taught me for the next time.

**Special Note:**This is my first fanfic.It was inspired by the debate of whether Lee and Amanda were intimate prior to their wedding.I know, I know.Lee makes the comment in Photo Finish about Amanda needing some time off and a man with a healthy sex drive.I take that as a teasing comment.A prelude, of sorts, if you will.You don't have to agree with what I wrote.This is just what I think may have happened.Maybe, some of you will change your minds.

The silence was uncomfortable.Usually silence between them was comfortable, but now he could tell that Amanda was nervous.They were going away for their first weekend alone together.Well, he thought, the first alone as a couple, not on assignment.Billy had given them a long weekend after they helped him remember what happened to the Calahari list.Lee suspected that Billy knew that they were going somewhere together, but he hadn't mentioned anything.He already gave Lee and Amanda his approval of their relationship, "whatever it may be."Lee laughed silently to himself.He didn't think Billy really knew what the actual relationship between him and Amanda was. 

He glanced over at Amanda; she was sitting staring straight out the windshield.Her back was straight and she was biting her lip.He didn't want her to be nervous.He wanted them to enjoy themselves this weekend. He just wanted to be with her. He didn't have any other expectations.He reached over with his hand and took her left hand.He felt the ring that she was wearing on the third finger of her left hand.The ring that he had put there.

Scarecrow was getting married.He knew that there were many people who would never believe it.Hell, he wouldn't have believed it himself three years ago.If anyone had come to him three years ago and told him that he would eventually marry Amanda King, a housewife with two kids from Arlington Virginia…Amanda King, who he had found to be a pain in the… well, a nuisance at first, he wouldn't have believed it either.

Now, here he was, years later, wondering how he had lived with out her.She had taught him so many things over the years.The most important thing being how to love.He never really had that before.He knew that his parents loved him, but they had been killed when he was so young.Then there was the Colonel.What could he say about he Colonel?He raised Lee the best he knew how.Unfortunately, it wasn't a way a child should be raised.Kids should be raised like Philip and Jamie were being raised.Amanda was an amazing mom.She was an amazing person actually.He thought briefly about how she had managed to raise two boys, run a house and work with him at the same time.And she did a damn good job of everything she did.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist.He allowed his eyes to leave the road for a minute to look at her.She glanced at him and gave him a shy smile.Lee wondered what she was thinking.

_ _

_ _

__

Amanda knew she agreed to go away with him.In fact, she was looking forward to it.They rarely got to spend time alone together with out getting interrupted.If it wasn't her mother, it was Billy or Francine.It seemed that they never had any private time together any more.They didn't even seem to get time alone in the Q Bureau anymore.Sometimes she thought that they should just install a revolving door.

She knew that Lee loved her, but sometimes she was uncomfortable about his past.It had been awhile since his 'flavor of the week' days, but he was so much more experienced than she was."Will he be disappointed?"Amanda wondered.Her bedroom experience was limited to Joe and they had waited for marriage.Lee had admitted to her last year that he had more than one 'little black book.'In fact, he had four.Four!!How was she supposed to live up to experience like that?! 

Then there was the Leslie thing. That was just a year ago, but that still bothered her.She knew she loved Lee for a while, but she accepted that she wasn't the type of girl he dated.He went for what she had termed 'Randi babies', exotic, beautiful and for the most part brainless.The type of women who only wanted the good time Lee would show them for however long he had at the moment.Lee's relationship with Leslie had really hurt Amanda.Leslie was not a _'_Randi baby'.Leslie was normal.She wasn't a scantily clad woman with Barbie dollproportions.Meeting Leslie hurt Amanda more then when Lee had slapped her when he was pretending to be a burn out.She wanted to pound her fist on Lee's chest and scream "What about me!!Why can't you see me that way!Why can't you love me?!!"

She never did ask what happened there.All she knew was that one moment Leslie was telling her about the embassy party and the next moment, Lee was asking Amanda out for steak, baked potato, wine and no shop talk for the same night.When she questioned Lee about the party, all he said was that Leslie had her own invitation and wouldn't be lonely.She didn't pry any further than that

Again, she thought about the up coming weekend and what it may bring.They slept in the same bed during the Stemwinder ordeal, but sleep was what they did.Not that either of them didn't want to go farther, but they knew that the timing wasn't right."But was it right now?"Amanda wondered.

They pulled up to the main lodge.Lee got out and went inside.After a few minutes, he was back and he went back into the car.They drove down the lane a bit and soon he stopped in front of a small cabin."I thought a cabin might give us more privacy than if we stayed in the lodge," Lee explained in response to Amanda's confused look.Again he noticed how nervous she seemed, and sighed.He didn't know how to let Amanda know that all he wanted was to be alone with her, that he wasn't expecting anything. They never really came out and talked about it, but he learned a lot about Amanda King over the past several years.He knew how she felt about sex and marriage.She let him know early in their working relationship, when they were working closely together how she felt about these things. He knew that it meant a lot to her.He was willing to wait for her.She was worth it.

Amanda glanced around.The scenery was gorgeous, but she hardly noticed.The mountains were covered in snow, giving everything an ultra clean appearance.They followed the road leading away from the lodge.Shortly, the road entered a wooded area.Beautifully constructed cabins broke the woods occasionally.Some of the cabins were large, obviously to host large groups staying at the resort.Other cabins were smaller, built to host small families or couples.It was the drive of one of these smaller cabins into which Lee turned the Jeep. 

Lee tossed Amanda the keys while he unloaded their gear from the Jeep.Amanda unlocked the front door and went inside.The cabin was everything that a couple that wanted to get away together could want.There was a small kitchen area with all the essentials.Next to the kitchen was a small dining area.In what could be called the living room, which had a cathedral ceiling, there was a beautiful stone fireplace.There was a set of steps that went upstairs.The steps opened up to a sitting area.In the sitting area were a sofa and a small table.The sitting area over looked the down stairs, and from the sitting area, you could look outside the wall of windows to the mountainside in which the cabin resided.The wall of windows was at the back of the house so that couple did not have to worry about prying eyes. Next to the sitting area was the cabin's only bedroom.

'Only one bedroom.No doubts as to what he expects.'Amanda thought timidly.'And why not, it's not as if you ever said other wise.You know that he has nothing against _that _before marriage.'Amanda sighed and put her bags in the bedroom.She looked around and saw the door to the bathroom.She noticed that there was a door that exited to the sitting room also.But what really caught her attention was the huge Jacuzzi tub that sat in the corner of the bathroom.That was something Amanda would normally enjoy, but with Lee….Amanda sighed.She loved Lee, and it's not like they weren't going to be married.What was the difference?She took a deep breath.She knew what the difference was, but she didn't think Lee would understand.Amanda looked at her reflection in the mirror and put on a big smile and stated out loud, "Amanda King, don't be such a prude.Tonight, you are going to put on that sexy piece of satin and lace that you got from Rebecca's and knock his socks off."

"This is nice," Amanda smiled.

Amanda and Lee were sharing a small table in the semi-formal restaurant at the lodge.The room was dimly light and soft music played through out the dining area adding to the atmosphere.Lee's arm laid across the table holding Amanda's hand in his own, absently stroking the palm of her hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, it is," Lee replied, smiling at the beautiful woman who sat opposite him."I've never been here, but I've heard lots of nice things about it.Good wine list, too," he added, as he placed his own wine glass up to his lips and took a sip.

"It is nice, but I meant us being able to act like a 'regular' couple."

"Yeah, that too."Lee gave Amanda's hand a squeeze and smiled a warm grin that revealed his endearing dimples.

As he ate his dinner, Lee reflected on the events of the day.After settling themselves in the cabin, they decided that it was not too late to try to get a few runs in before dinner.He couldn't remember having a better time on the slopes.Amanda was not, by any means, the expert skier that Lee was, but he enjoyed himself nonetheless.They had taken one of the intermediate trails.Amanda was a little reluctant at first, she hadn't been on skis in years, but Lee convinced her it would be all right.The trail wasn't terribly difficult, it wasn't even steep.It was just that it was a long run, usually too long for beginners.

Not long after the start of the run, Amanda, who was still not quite used the sensation of being on skis, had fallen.Her feet seemed to have gotten away from her, and she started to fall backwards.Of course, being on skis, her feet could not just come out from under her, so she wound up almost sitting back on her skis.This action caused her to move faster.Amanda quickly realized her mistake and soon fell over on her side. 

Lee, who was following Amanda, had seen the whole episode.He started to make his way to her, but he didn't think that she was hurt.That opinion changed when he realized that she wasn't getting up and her body began to shake.The color drained from his face.

"AMANDA!!"Lee shouted as he quickly made his way to her side. His hands began going over her body checking for broken bones."Amanda, Oh God, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have forced you to go skiing.We should have gone to Marathon Key or rented that houseboat instead.Even ice fishing in Maine would have been better.Oh, Amanda I'm sorry."

"Lee."Amanda's voice cracked as she spoke his name.

"Amanda?"

Amanda had been lying on her side, her back to Lee.She quickly turned to face Lee.In his concern, he didn't realize that in her hand was a snowball, or that there was a huge grin on her face. The cold startled him and he quickly stood. As he wiped the snow from his face, he could see Amanda's laughing face looking up at him.

"Amanda," Lee stated tersely, as he wiped the remaining snow from his face."I thought you were hurt.You scared the life out of me.That wasn't funny."

"Oh, yes it was, Scarecrow.A good agent should always be aware of his or her surroundings."Amanda's last words were emphasized by the thwack of another snowball hitting Lee in the chest.

"Amanda," Lee warned.Amanda had released the bindings on her skis and was moving away from Lee.

Thwack!

"Amanda!"

Thwack!Thwack! 

Amanda was now moving towards the edge of the woods, still pelting Lee with snowballs as she moved.

"You wanna play that way, huh?" Lee grinned, Amanda's playfulness quickly catching on.With one quick movement, Lee used both his poles and released his ski bindings.He was soon running as fast as the ski boots would allow after Amanda.He scooped up some snow and was throwing it after Amanda's retreating backside.He saw her duck behind a large tree trunk.He had a plan.He was ready for her.She lunged out from behind the tree and hurled another snowball at Lee.Lee moved so that the snowball hit the side of his face.He fell to the ground clutching his face in pain, groaning as he did so.

"Lee?"Amanda asked timidly"Lee?Are you alright?"

She moved forward slowly, not sure what to expect."Lee?"

She heard Lee, crouched on the ground, grown in pain.

"Oh, my gosh.I was just trying to have a little fun."She drew closer to Lee and was soon huddled by his side."Here, let me see."

In one swift motion, Lee quickly pinned Amanda underneath him so that she was lying on her backside and Lee was hovering over her."Gotcha!" He remarked triumphantly with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, that's not fair!I was worried about you!"

"Who promised you fair?Besides, a beautiful agent told me not too long ago that a good agent should always be aware of his or her surroundings."Lee replied mockingly.

"Yeah?Who was that?"Amanda asked innocuously.

"You."

"Me?"Amanda replied innocently.

"Yeah, you."

"Oh."

Lee lowered his head and captured Amanda's lips with his. As he deepened the kiss he heard a groan escape Amanda's mouth.He broke away.

"We'd better get back to the trail before someone wonders why there are two sets of skis just sitting there."Lee leaned in and gave Amanda a quick kiss and stood up.He put his hand out and helped Amanda to her feet. They walked arm in arm back to the trail.

"LIKE, OH MY GOD!!It's Lee Stedman!"Lee was brought out of his reverie and back to the dinner he was having with Amanda with his name being called in stereo.

He looked up to see a double image approaching him.'Oh no, not here. Not now' Lee thought.His past was catching up with him.It was the Meredith twins.The twins approached the table with the subtly of a freight train.'Well, brains and tact were never their strong suit,' Lee thought.The twins were exactly the sort of women that Lee used to date.Now, he looked at them and wondered what he ever saw in them.

"Uh, girls.I'm busy at the moment."Lee stated a little abruptly.

"Oh, Lee, don't be such a drag.Who's your friend?"The twins spoke together, but then one spoke up."Hi, I'm Mindi."The young blonde gushed to Amanda.

"And I 'm Cindi." Mindi's double replied.By this time, both girls had worked their way so that they were on each side of Lee.They each had an arm around him.One of the twins was playing with Lee's hair and the other one was running her hand up and down his lapel.Lee reached up and detangled one finely manicured hand from his hair and removed the other from his lapel.

"Ladies, please," Lee stated in a clearly annoyed tone.He gave Amanda a look that let her know that he did not appreciate that she was so clearly amused with the current situation.

"So, have you known Lee long?" Amanda asked as Lee shot her a contemptuous look.

"He only took us out once, five years ago," the girls replied together.

"Us?"

"Oh, yeah.We do everything together," the girls replied in unison.

"Everything?"Amanda asked as she raised her eyebrows at Lee.She probably wouldn't have found this so amusing if Lee wasn't squirming so much.

"Everything!" The twins chorused.

"Well, I, for one, wouldn't know about everything."Lee hinted, trying to let Amanda know that things hadn't gotten that far with the twins.He looked over at Amanda's plate and noticed that she was finished with her dinner."Ah, are you ready to go?"At Amanda's nod, he signaled the waiter for their check.

"Well, ladies, it's been n… interesting seeing you again, but we were just getting ready to leave."Lee stated.

"If you get bored, give us a call." The two voices echoed in his ears."We'd love to hear more about your space adventures."At this last comment, Amanda struggled to hide her grin.She didn't have to wonder what symbol was next to their names in Lee's black books.

"I wouldn't wait for the phone to ring, ladies." Lee replied as he gave Amanda's hand a squeeze, helped her from her chair and the two walked away.

"I'm sorry about what happened at dinner, Amanda."Lee stated with sincerity as they entered the warmth of the cabin.

"It's alright.Bound to happen sometime with four black books under your belt," Amanda teased.It had been amusing to watch Lee squirm under the over zealous attention of the twins.He obviously did not want them there, and they couldn't seem to take that hint.

"Well, I have an idea.Why don't I build a fire, and we can relax and share this bottle of wine that I ordered from the restaurant.Enjoy the rest of the evening, just the two of us.No interruptions."Lee placed a kiss on the tip of Amanda's nose.

"Sounds good to me.Let me get changed out of this outfit and I'll join you in a minute."

Lee looked around the room and smiled.This place was perfect for a little romance with his fiancé. He and Amanda did not get enough time alone together outside the office.He went over to the gas fireplace and turned on the switch.'Pretty nice.' He thought.They wouldn't have to worry about putting logs on the fire, or getting sooty.He shrugged out of his sport coat and removed his tie, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt as he did so.He stood looking around the room for a minute and suddenly snapped his fingers and headed to the kitchen.He quickly gathered what he needed.Glasses, a bucket and some ice.He brought them back and placed them in front of the fire.Looking around, he noticed a throw blanket on the back of the couch.He spread it out on the floor in front of the fire.He uncorked the wine bottle and picked up one of the glasses to pour the wine.He heard Amanda walk into the room and looked up.Lee's jaw dropped and the glass fell from his fingers to the well-padded carpeting. 

'Oh, my gosh!' Lee thought, stealing one of Amanda's favorite phrases.There, before him, stood Amanda.She was dressed in an emerald green negligee.Lee briefly drank in her appearance.He started down at the bottom and worked his way up.The bottom half of the gown was made of satin.It fell down to her ankles, except where her leg was showing from the slit that went all the way up to her hip on her left side.Amanda was standing so that her left leg was completely free of the satiny material.He knew she had great legs, but…

'What a way to showcase them' he thought.As his eyes traveled upwards, the satin changed to lace.His breath quickened as he realized that he could see through the lace to her creamy skin below.As his eyes traveled further upwards the pattern of the lacing changed so that certain parts of Amanda were still left to the imagination. He felt his body begin to respond to what his eyes were seeing.'Maybe she doesn't want to wait after all,' Lee thought.A smile came to his face as his eyes rose to capture the beauty of Amanda's face.Then he noticed her eyes.

Amanda had beautiful eyes.Very expressive eyes.Right now her eyes were telling him that she really didn't want to do this.He saw the nervousness and the guilt reflecting in her eyes.'Then why was she doing this?' Lee thought.Then the answer hit him.She was doing this for him.She was willing to give up something in which she believed very firmly for him.Lee's heart nearly burst from love for this woman.He couldn't let her do this.He could wait.They could wait.She was worth the wait.'Definitely worth the wait,' Lee thought as he allowed his eyes to once more roam over Amanda.

Lee took a deep breath and harnessed his hormones.He bent down to retrieve the fallen wine glass from the floor.He let out his breath and looked up at Amanda and smiled.

"I, uh, laid a blanket on the floor.I thought we could sit on the floor by the fire.Share some wine.Talk."Talking wasn't exactly what he had in mind the moment he laid the blanket on the floor, but Amanda's attire put the thoughts that he had been having on the back burner.He had envisioned that tonight would go a little like some previous time together had gone, just maybe a little more romantic and without any of the interruptions that they had previously.He envisioned some small talk, some cuddling, and some kissing.Okay, a lot of kissing.Maybe just a little more than cuddling and kissing, but not much more.His plans had to change now. There was no way he could cuddle and kiss her while she was dressed like that.He wouldn't be able to control himself for long.

"Wine sounds nice," Amanda purred. She moved across the room and dimmed the lights then she moved toward Lee, swaying her hips as she walked toward him.Lee mentally groaned.'This was going to be tough,' he thought. 

Amanda took the glass of wine that Lee offered her and sat down on the blanket.Lee poured himself a glass and sat a couple of feet away from Amanda.

"So, uh, how are the boys doing in school?" Lee asked.He was trying to keep things neutral.

"The boys are doing fine," Amanda slid closer to Lee and began running her hand up and down his thigh as she answered his question.

"Uh, good, and your mother?"Lee asked, still trying to keep things light.

"Mother's fine."Amanda began nuzzling at Lee's neck, leaving a trail of kisses from his jawbone to his collarbone.

Lee slowly exhaled and slid away from Amanda.'Damn, she wasn't going to make this easy' he thought.He slid further away from Amanda."Uh, it was nice of Billy to give us some extra time off this weekend."

"Yes, very nice of him" Again, Amanda moved closer to Lee, this time she began to toy with the buttons on Lee's shirt.At her touch, Lee abruptly rose to his feet.He quickly kicked back the wine in his glass and poured himself another glass. 

"Need more wine, Amanda?"Lee asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Lee, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, here I am, trying to get a little romantic and you are acting like you don't want…"She broke off suddenly.Her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed into a silent 'O'. She began to gather the throw blanket around her shoulders."Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm sorry," Amanda muttered as she finished wrapping herself in the blanket.She rose to her feet quickly and rushed from the room.She didn't slow down as Lee called to her.She acted as if she had not heard him.

Lee put down his wine glass and began to follow Amanda from the room, calling her name as they both went.He had no idea why she ran off like she did, but he knew that she was upset about something.He raced up the stairs and crossed the sitting room to the door that led to the bedroom.He listened for a moment and heard quiet sobs coming from behind the door.

"Amanda," Lee called softly."Amanda, please open this door."The only noise that was emitted from the room was the quiet sobbing."Amanda, you know I can get in there if I want to, please, just let me in."Lee placed his hand on the knob and tried the knob.It wasn't locked.He opened the door and went into the darkened room.He could see Amanda huddled on the bed, the blanket still wrapped around her.Amanda didn't look up at him, but he felt the need to explain his presence in the room. "It wasn't locked," he explained, motioning to the door, "I just let myself in."Again, he was met with only with the quiet sound of Amanda crying.

"Hey, talk to me, tell me what' s wrong."As Lee spoke, he moved toward the bed and gently sat himself down next to Amanda.He moved to put his arm around her, but she moved from his grasp.At her sudden movement away from him, Lee reached out and pulled her to him."Hey, what is going on here?" he demanded.He settled Amanda close to him.

"I've been such a fool."Amanda whispered the words into Lee's chest so that Lee could barely hear her.

"A fool?Why?"Lee started rocking Amanda, trying to comfort her.

"To think that… that… you could want me. "

"What?Amanda, you aren't making any sense.Of course I want you.I'm going to marry you, remember."Lee pulled Amanda closer and kissed her hair.

"But,b-b-but you don't w-w-want me l-like th-that."Again, the words were muffled as she spoke into Lee's chest, still not looking at him.

"Amanda, I really don't understand what you are trying to say."Lee soothed as he stroked Amanda's hair, trying desperately to understand what his intended was trying to tell him.

"I'm not like Cindi and Mindi."

"Thank God for that!"Lee laughed, again giving the top of Amanda's head a kiss.He marveled at his luck in having a woman like Amanda love him.He had been such an idiot for so long.He was just glad that he woke up and saw what was right in front of him.He was also glad that Amanda had given him a chance, not that he really deserved one for the way that he had treated her at times over the years.

"You don't want me like that."Amanda repeated trying to get Lee to understand what she was saying.She was never one to speak about such things so bluntly.She called affairs 'things'.Unfortunately, Lee still didn't fully understand what Amanda meant.In his mind, the women like Cindi and Mindi were just to scratch an itch.To prove that he was alive, even if sometimes he didn't feel like it.They helped to quell the loneliness that he had sometimes felt.With Amanda, it was so much more than that.

"No.No I don't.But I don't see what…"With his answer Amanda began to cry harder and started to shove Lee away.Lee kept a tight hold on Amanda and wouldn't let her go.Amanda struggled harder."Amanda, what exactly is going on here!"Lee demanded as he maintained his hold on her.

"I thought that I could compete with them."Amanda sobbed incoherently. "That's why I bought this," she plucked at the satin fabric to indicate what she meant. "I thought that I could make you forget."

"Forget what?Compete with whom?Amanda, you need to calm down and talk to me." he pleaded.

"I thought that I could compete, she hiccupped, "with Cindi and Mindi and Randi and whoever else was in your…" she hiccupped again, "life," Amanda declared with resignation.'Oh great,' she thought, 'now I am doing even better by hiccupping. How romantic can you get Amanda King?'

"Amanda, I am still not sure what this is all about.You don't need to compete with anyone.I never loved any of them.I love you."Lee explained tenderly.

"But you don't desire me," Amanda accused.

"WHAT!!!!Is that what this is all about!Is that what you meant by not wanting you! Amanda, if you only knew!The way that I feel when I kiss you, the way that I feel when I hold your hand.I…I… How could you think that I don't want you?"Lee rose from the bed and stood facing Amanda.He looked down at her and absently ran his hand through his hair.He reached down and took Amanda's hand in his.He guided her to stand up facing him.The blanket that had been draped around Amanda fell to the bed in a heap.

"Then why?"Amanda asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why what?"Lee responded, his hand stroking Amanda's cheek.

"Why did you keep moving away downstairs.I was trying to get you to… to…you know, and you kept moving away, like you didn't want to… to… you know."

Lee had to repress at chuckle at Amanda's refusal to speak directly about the topic at hand.At any other time he probably would have teased her about it.A woman in her thirties with two kids and she acted like she was a teenager talking to her mother about the birds and the bees for the first time."Oh, Amanda.I _did_ want to.That's why I moved away from you."Lee could see from the expression in Amanda's eyes that she was still skeptical about what he was telling her.He decided that maybe a little demonstration was in order.

"Amanda."Lee spoke her name tenderly as he pulled her toward him.His hands were on her waist and guided her hips so that they were nestled against his.He looked into her deep brown eyes and whispered her name again as his mouth began its descent toward hers.His lips met hers softly at first, just moving across her lips gently, but soon his mouth became demanding and his tongue commanded entrance to her mouth.Lee's hands traveled from Amanda waist up her side and to her back.His hands roamed her back and sides as the kiss deepened, their tongues dancing with one another in a dance that was as old as time.A groan sounded audibly in the room, but neither occupant was aware of who emitted the sound.Lee's hips moved against her own, making Amanda very aware of how much he did indeed want her.Lee finally broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers for a moment, regaining his ability to speak.When his speech returned, he lifted his head, meeting hazel eyes to brown, and remarked breathlessly, "Care to say that again?"

Lee watched as a myriad of emotions crossed Amanda's eyes.Sadness turned into understanding.Understanding turned into triumph.Triumph turned into confusion.

"Then why did you…" Amanda began.

"Then why did I move away from you?"Lee interrupted, finishing her question for her.He gathered both of her hands in his and brought them up to his mouth for a kiss. When Amanda nodded, Lee continued."I know you Amanda King.Can you honestly tell me that you could do this and not feel guilty about it later?Can you tell me that you could go home the day after tomorrow, look at your sons and not feel like you were a hypocrite?"

"Lee, I just thought…"

"Yeah, I know what you thought.You thought that with all the stories you've heard around the water cooler about the 'great Scarecrow', that I can't control my libido.Well, I've been doing a pretty good job of it for over a year now, I think I can wait a little longer.And it has nothing to do with not wanting you.It has everything to do with loving and respecting you.Got that?"Lee ended his little speech with a firm kiss on the forehead.When Amanda nodded, he continued."Now, as lovely as I find you in this," Lee acknowledged as he fingered the strap of the green gown, "I would be delighted if you changed into something a little less revealing and joined me downstairs for a little firelight, a little wine and a little romance.How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful."Amanda smiled, but the next question she asked hesitantly.

"Lee, are you sure?I mean…if you wanted too…"

"Amanda, I am very sure.We will wait until we are Mr. and Mrs. Stetson before we consummate our love.From what I see tonight," Lee kissed her nose before backing away and allowing his eyes to roam freely over Amanda, "it will be worth the wait."As Amanda blushed, Lee moved toward the door."Now, get changed and I will see you downstairs."

"Okay," Amanda agreed.Then she realized they had a problem."Lee," she called, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes, Amanda?"

"If you weren't expecting anything, then where are you going to sleep?"

"Amanda, what have I always told you about who gets the bed?" Lee decided that maybe a little teasing was in order to lighten the mood.

"Lee, we aren't on assignment," Amanda let out an exasperated breath.

"Sorry, Amanda, senior agent gets the bed."

"Lee!"Amanda exclaimed, throwing one of the throw pillows from the bed at him.

"Hey!" he laughed, catching the pillow and tossing it back onto the bed."You know the rules."

"Rules, what rules?Lee what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?I really don't think we should share the bed."Amanda suddenly became serious.

"Why not?It could prove interesting."Lee wiggled his eyebrows as he made this statement and moved closer to Amanda.

"Lee," Amanda warned.

"Sorry, couldn't help teasing you."Lee placed a kiss on the tip of Amanda's nose."No, the sofa out in the sitting room converts to a bed.I was going to sleep there.Didn't you notice my bags are in that room?"

"No, I didn't notice.Is that going to be okay?I can sleep out there and you can have the bed."

"Amanda, I'll be fine.Now get changed.I'll see you downstairs."Lee again began to leave the room.

"Lee?"Amanda called, suddenly remembering something he mentioned earlier.

Lee stopped and sighed a bit before he answered."Yes, Amanda?"

"It's been over a year?"

Lee smiled, ran his hand through his hair and nodded his head."Yes, Amanda it's been over a year.Well over a year."With that, he turned and left the room.

Epilogue:Three months later

"So, Mr. Stetson.Was it worth it?"

"Worth what?"

"Worth the wait."

"Oh, definitely Mrs. Stetson.Definitely."

The End


End file.
